Entre rojo y azul
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: [YAOI] ¿Akashicchi o Aominecchi? ¿A quién debería elegir? / KisexAominexAkashi / Fluff(?)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no basket le pertenecen a Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

Abrió los ojos antes de lo normal, lo sentía, ese día sería algo cansado. No quería ir, pero era necesario. Debía aclarar ese asunto lo más rápido posible. Se vistió con lo primero que vio a la mano, se arregló y bajo a desayunar. En la cocina se encontró con su madre, la cual parecía un poco sorprendida.

— Buenos días Ryouta, es raro verte despierto tan temprano en Sábado.

— Buenos días mamá —saludó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, luego giró un poco la cabeza hacia el reloj de pared, 7:10, aún tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo. — Jejejeje parece que me levanté muy temprano..

— ¿Ibas a salir a alguna parte?

— Eh.. Si, voy a salir con Aominecchi y Akashicchi~ pero.. Nos íbamos a ver a las 9:30 y aún es muy temprano..

— De seguro te emocionaste de más y por eso te levantaste antes. No tienes remedio Ryouta, pero no importa, siéntate a desayunar..

— Si~ —obedeció lo que su madre le dijo y tomó asiento.

Tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, con algunas bromas entre madre e hijo y unos cuantos pucheros infantiles por parte del rubio. Realmente se llevaban bien. Cuando terminaron de comer, Kise se ofreció a lavar las tazas y platos que habían usado. Volvió a mirar el reloj, 7:43, aún tenía tiempo. Fue a su habitación y prendió la televisión. No había nada interesante que ver a esa hora así que la volvió a apagar.

— ¿Qué debería hacer..? —se preguntaba mientras daba vueltas en su cama, poco a poco iba hundiéndose en sus pensamientos sobre temas poco importantes, hasta que un sonido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era su celular, por un momento pensó que alguien lo estaba llamando, ya que la melodía no se detenía, pero al tomarlo se dio cuenta que era la alarma que había puesto el día anterior. — y a esta hora viene a sonar.. —8:00 am. — ¿Qué haré durante hora y media?

Después de rodar un poco más sobre su cama y de hablar un poco con su almohada y su oso de peluche —que conservaba de cuando era un niño— decidió que lo mejor para matar el tiempo sería caminar, así de paso se distraía.

Se despidió de su madre y salió. Una vez estuvo fuera de casa se quedó pensando a donde debería ir. — Cualquier lugar estará bien.. —Empezó su caminata sin rumbo, y después de dar algunas vueltas terminó en el parque en el que había citado al pelirrojo y al moreno. Nuevamente miró el reloj, 9:05. Al menos su tiempo de espera se había reducido considerablemente. — Solo queda esperar un poco más..

Estuvo tonteando un poco, subiéndose a los juegos y viendo a los niños jugar. De pronto una presencia a su lado desvió su atención. A su lado se encontraba Murasakibara, comiendo una de sus tantas bolsas de papitas.

— Oh~ Murasakibaracchi ¿Cómo así por aquí?— sonrió el rubio.

— Kise-chin~ vine a comprar mas golosinas, —señaló una tienda a un lado del parque— ya se me acabaron las de mi reserva en casa.

— ¿Solo piensas en dulces? —rio suavemente, eso no pareció molestar al gigante.

— Es que son deliciosos~ ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes Kise-chin

— Nos vemos Muraskibaracchi~ —agitó su mano en son de despedida y luego lo observó alejarse. Al menos su encuentro lo distrajo un poco y de paso quemó tiempo, 9:15. — Ya no falta mucho.. —suspiró y se puso a cambiar de banca en banca por 5 minutos, hasta que por fin se decidió por quedarse en una. — ya casi.. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento?

— Ryouta —escuchó a su espalda y dio un pequeño respingo. Seijuurou estaba parado tras él y ni siquiera había advertido su presencia.

— Akashicchi~ —sonrió, al menos ahora estaría acompañado y esperar a que llegue el moreno no se le haría tan largo— Llegas temprano~

— Siempre llego antes Ryouta —se sentó a un lado del rubio— dime, ¿para que querías verme?

— "como siempre, vas directo al punto, tan lindo Akashicchi~"— Aún tenemos que esperar a alguien más, de seguro ya mismo llega..

El pelirrojo fijó sus orbes bi color en los miel de Ryouta y unos segundos después desvió la mirada hacia los juegos —Está bien, pero no quiero tener que esperar mucho. —

"Espero que Aominecchi no se tarde, no quiero que Akashicchi termine duplicando mi menú de entrenamiento por haberle echo esperar y mantenerlo en suspenso por lo que le tengo que decir.. si es que está en suspenso, claro." Miró al pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo, parecía estar un poco distraído viendo a los niños jugar. Había una suave brisa en el lugar. "Se ve muy lindo cuando el viento agita su cabello"

— ¿Qué tanto me observas Ryouta? —aquella fría voz lo hizo dar un respingo y apartar la mirada hacia algún otro punto. "¿Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando?"— Claro que me doy cuenta, soy absoluto después de todo. —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, sin duda Akashi podía ser aterrador algunas veces.. ¿Algunas veces? Corrección. **Siempre** era aterrador. Parecía una especie de psíquico o algo parecido, tal vez un brujo o hechicero..

 _Brujo_.. Por un momento se imaginó al pelirrojo con una toga larga y negra, y con uno de esos sombreros en punta, típicos de las brujas, frente a un caldero enorme, lanzando sapos y murciélagos, haciendo algún tipo de brebaje o lo que sea, lanzando hechizos y volando mientras se ríe diabólicamente. Esa sola imagen bastó para hacerlo reir, aunque también había quedado un poco perturbado al imaginar asi al de ojos bi color. Akashi únicamente lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió leve. Le encantaba verlo reir. Kise se percató de la mirada del pelirrojo y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Las miradas de ambos se encontraban perdidas en la contraria.

Pero aquel momento fue roto por la llegada del moreno. — Oi Kise, ¿para que me llamas.. —Aomine no pudo terminar la pregunta por el asombro/enojo de ver al pelirrojo sentado a un lado del rubio.— ¿Qué hace el aquí? —dijo en un tono seco y frío. Nuevamente aquella tensión entre el capitán y el as de la generación milagrosa. Ese era el motivo principal por el que el rubio los había llamado—por supuesto sin que ninguno supiera que el otro estaría—. Quería terminar de una vez por todas con eso. Ya no podía soportar que ellos se pelearan por él. Exactamente ese era el motivo de las peleas. Ya que no era un secreto para nadie que ambos estaban enamorados y peleaban por "tener el amor de Kise".

La única razón para detener esas peleas, que no solo lo molestaban a él sino también al resto de los miembros del equipo y compañeros de clases —los tres estaban en el mismo salón— , era que se decidiera por uno de ellos. Y eso hizo, después de pensar y pensar, analizando bien—o al menos tratando de analizar bien— la situación por fin dio con una respuesta, se había tardado pero al final se dio cuenta de quién era él que provocaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

— Estoy aquí porque Ryouta me dijo que viniera —saco su celular y le mostró el mensaje, a lo que el moreno frunció el ceño. Era casi lo mismo que le envió a él. — Deberías ser más puntual Daiki, es una descortesía tener a los demás esperando.

El de piel canela solo atinó a chasquear la lengua y mirar con enojo al pelirrojo, su actitud lo molestaba sobremanera. Además todo fue culpa de Kise por citarlo tan temprano ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levanta un sábado antes de las 12:00? Bueno, la respuesta es más que obvia, de seguro "don absoluto" se levantaba a las 6:00 y si es posible antes.

El rubio suspiró, dándose valor para hablar. Cerro los ojos y contó hasta tres, cuando los volvió a abrir vio como ambos chicos se mandaban miradas asesinas. Era hora de parar todo eso.— Akashicchi, Aominecchi, ya basta —dijo en un tono firme, captando la atención de los dos al instante.— No quiero que peleen más por mi causa, es por eso que los he hecho venir.

— ¿Estás listo para elegir a uno de nosotros? —pregunto el de piel canela

— S-si.. —tartamudeó, se estaba poniendo nervioso nuevamente.

— Habla ya Ryouta, ¿cual es tu decisión? —el tono en el que hablaba Seijuurou no ayudaba en nada a los nervios del rubio.

— Pues.. —cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, tomó aire y volvió a abrirlos— Quería decirles que.. Aominecchi, Akashicchi.. antes quiero que me prometan que sea quien sea al que elija, ambos dejaran sus peleas. —ambos asintieron de mala gana— Aominecchi, yo te admiro mucho y te quiero.. —en el rostro de Aomine se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa mientras en los orbes de Akashi se notaba un pequeño toque de tristeza aunque su rostro seguía inmutable— pero amo a Akashicchi..

Los rostros de ambos solo reflejaban una cosa: asombro. Kise esperó en silencio una respuesta o una palabra por parte de alguno de los dos. El primero en reaccionar fue Seijuurou, aun con una mueca de asombro/felicidad en su rostro.— ¿Me eliges a mi Ryouta? —el rubio asintió con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

El moreno solo bajo el rostro, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Caminó unos pasos y luego se detuvo. —Si bajas la guardia o le haces daño a Kise, no dudaré en partirte la cara y quitártelo— dijo en un tono resentido y molesto. Reanudó su caminata y se fue.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observándolo alejarse. —No le daré el gusto a Daiki de que pueda tenerte, porque no pienso perderte— habló el pelirrojo, dejando aún más sonrojado a un sorprendido rubio.

— ¿Siempre estarás conmigo Akashicchi?

— Siempre, no te dejaré.

Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, tomándose de las manos, acercando sus rostros y dejando que sus labios se acariciaran suavemente en un corto y tierno beso.

"Con esto empieza nuestra historia, Akashicchi"

* * *

Gracias por leer~


End file.
